


【锤盾】那一夜遥不可及

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 他们如此相似。





	【锤盾】那一夜遥不可及

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文。欢迎勾搭。  
> Thor/Steve  
> 斜线有意义。

  【锤盾】那一夜遥不可及

 

沉沉的暮光挥洒在此起彼伏的金碧辉煌上，金色交相辉映，反而呈现出一种温暖的色调来，带着点历史走过的泛黄。

天空的上层已经隐隐有点闪光，那些细小零星日复一日地点缀着夜幕，在遥远的彼端新生、璀璨，然后湮灭。

黄昏的Asgard宛如至美的艺术品，彻底展现了神族的最高美学。

像是一种悠久的见证，一种时光的凝滞，将绝美凝固一瞬——随即坠入黑暗。

风从远方吹来，半长的发丝在空中张牙舞爪。Thor这才察觉，头发竟然那么长了。

他抬头饮下一杯酒，冰凉的酒液顺着喉咙一路燃烧着向下，烫煮着五脏六腑，醺着思绪一同模糊。

若是真想醉一场，何不可至死方休？

 

 

“Let's have a party!!!”Tony高声向众人宣布，灯光紧跟着亮起闪烁。音乐在空气中欢快地流淌，无形地环绕过每个人的身边，渲染着愉悦的氛围。

激战之后，没有什么能比一场派对更能解放身心。

衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，迷离的灯光，热辣的舞蹈，每个人脸上都是放松的神情——Thor看着这一切，恍然陷入了一个幻境。

Asgard。

那灯火照明下鎏金的大殿、摆满食物的长桌和无数的金杯，轻轻摇晃的酒液散发着微香。那熙熙攘攘的欢笑、踌躇满志的炫耀、肆意扭动的腰肢，众神华美的长袍拖在地上发出细碎的摩擦声，精致的首饰撞击发出清响，还有那些繁复的雕纹——

“Thor?”

他犹有带着迷茫看过去，撞进了另一片开阔的湛蓝。Thor短暂地怔了一下，双眼这才聚焦，略带迟钝地回应道：“吾友Steve。”他举起酒杯却尴尬地发现杯中早已空无一物。

“Are you OK?”Steve拦住了他伸向酒瓶的手。

“只是想起了点事情。”Thor越过Steve的阻拦，开了一瓶新的酒满上，“吾的酒量可没那么差。”

“我看你神情不太对。”Steve顺势在他身边坐下，端的酒杯递给了Thor，“什么事情让你这么……”他微微皱起了眉，舌尖打转了很久，斟酌出一个词来，“落寞？”

“Asgard。”Thor拿起酒瓶也给Steve倒上。暗沉的红色没有高光的映衬显得凝重，在杯中宛如粘稠的鲜血。

在一片血红中渐渐浮现那黑色的发丝，和盛满恶作剧的绿眸，还有谎言、激烈的争斗、破碎、撕心肺裂的分离——

“可能还有Loki。”那个爽朗的神明意外的显出几分与外表格格不入的沧桑来，“时间久了，就容易回忆过去。”

Steve的指间微微颤动了下，他艰难地吞了口唾液，语气有点苦涩：“是的，过去。”眼里湛蓝的大海似乎有点波涛汹涌，浪潮急剧地退去又奔来，泛起阵阵白沫。

 

“嘿，上面的两位金发大胸美人儿，不下来嗨吗？”Tony举杯远远地冲两个人喊道，眉眼间都透着张扬。

全场都为了Tony对两人的形容爆发出笑声，Steve的眼角一抽，略带无奈地高举起手摆了摆以示拒绝。

“OK，看来这两位金发大胸的美人儿要进行单独交流，我们就不打扰他们了。”Tony故作遗憾地摊了摊手再度引起哄笑，随即劲爆的舞曲就点燃了所有人的神经。

"oh my God!"Steve闭上了眼，头痛地叹了口气。

Thor跟着笑了起来，脸上的落寞也随之褪去，他伸手拍了拍Steve的肩，“去外面吧。”

 

在接近天空的高度上俯视下方，夜幕下灯火辉煌的纽约隐约透着不安分的躁动感。人们刚开始斑斓的夜生活，霓虹将暗色的天空染上别样的光彩。

Thor倚着栏杆沉默地看着远处，脸上没有几分波动。他穿着西装皮鞋，手执酒杯，及肩的金发被简单地绑在脑后，只有几络垂在脸边，就像一个普通的成功人士，只是俊美得过分。

Steve小口喝着酒，侧脸打量着Thor。因为离得极近，灯光明灭中他看见了Thor的眼神。他不知道该怎么形容，因为那与他隔着遥远的距离。

那是神的眼神。

 

“真是的，Tony也不准备多点鸡腿。”Thor不满地抱怨道，要不是Steve的听力够好恐怕这句话就消失在夜风中了。

Steve微微地笑了起来，Thor对鸡腿的热爱堪比Tony对甜甜圈的执着。“Thor，几乎所有的鸡腿都是你一个人吃的。”

“是吗？”Thor回想了一下，“好像是的。不得不说，地球的东西真好吃啊。”

“只是你没怎么吃过而已，我想仙宫的美酒佳肴应该也是极为可口的。”背靠栏杆，透过玻璃，Steve可以清楚地看到屋内的情形。在Tony的引领下，众人都抛弃了形象，在尖叫欢呼中群魔乱舞。

“那是自然。”Thor的话停了一下，“不过没有地球的花样多。”

“因为要生存、要在短暂的生命里享乐。”Steve喝光了杯中的酒，感觉肺腑微热——显然Tony Stark拿出了好酒。“我那会儿可没这么好条件。”

战场、刺鼻的硝烟味，飞过身边的炮弹，激起的泥土四溅开来。脆弱的肉体被撕裂、温热的鲜血喷撒向空中，火焰熊熊燃烧——

“Steve？”肩膀上的力道让他回过神来，Thor正担忧地望着他，那双与他一样的蓝眸犹如广袤的天空，充满了无垠的辽远。

Steve自嘲道：“这会儿轮到我走神了。”

“那又是什么事情让汝失神？”Thor将方才的问题反抛回给了他。

“过去、战争。”Steve摊开手看着掌心，“还有死去的人——我本以为我也会死。”

在冰冷的海底长眠。

“能活着总是好事。”Thor拿过酒瓶再度给他满上，“很多人都在挣扎着求生。”他看了看Steve仍旧年轻的样貌，“羡慕像汝一样的能力与寿命。”

Steve的眼里略过浮华的灯影，映着林立的高楼大厦：“这不是我熟悉的世界。”

“吾刚到地球的时候，也很不熟悉。经常搞坏电器，什么微波炉电热水壶之类的。还有那些地球人的礼仪……”Thor皱起了眉显出几份苦恼。

Steve点了点头，深有同感。“科技进步太快。”

而他又走的太慢。

“这不是属于我的时代。”Thor听到Steve这样说道。

 

空气里渐渐泛上凉意，灯火渐熄。

酒瓶彻底空了下来，Steve想起自己居然矫情了一晚上，不免有点好笑。但是说出来了，心底多少舒畅了些。

他拍了拍Thor，“回去吧。”

然后就这么突然地，他得到了一个吻，来自Thor的吻。

唇齿间弥漫着酒香，醉意渐浓。

Steve有点惊讶，但出乎意料地，他并不排斥这个吻。杯子落地的脆声响起，他反手抱住了Thor，用力加深了这个吻。

Thor的金发拂过Steve的脸颊，带他来微微瘙痒的感觉。彼此的呼吸交缠着，湛蓝的大海倒映着广袤的天空，Thor这才发现Steve的蓝眸中带点绿色。

两具强壮的身躯紧紧相拥，他们吻得那样缠绵，却又无关爱情。就像两条即将渴死的鱼，彼此交换着唾液，以期延长当下的这一刻，即便难以天长地久。

 

Steve其实没预料到这种情形，而且和队友上床，尤其还是和一位神上床，对此他还是挺震惊的，但是当时的氛围不容他深入思考，绵长的亲吻将两人的欲火都勾起来了。

Thor脱下他的西装外套，缓缓解开衬衫纽扣，从第一颗到最后一颗，露出了大片肌肤。Steve偏了偏头，有点不习惯地小幅度挣扎着。Thor俯下身咬住他的锁骨，一路向上舔至喉结，像是野兽标记占有物那般轻咬着，留下浅浅的痕迹。

Steve的衬衫被彻底脱下，Thor也褪去了身上的衣物。两人的身上都有或浅或深的伤痕，那是他们过去骁勇的见证。

Steve的乳头被不轻不重地揉搓着，指腹上的茧带来的粗粝感让敏感的乳头越发通红。Thor低头缓缓地含住了红肿的凸起，明显的感觉到身下人的僵硬，他的眼里泛起笑意，舌头轻柔地吮吸着，间或打着圈儿挑逗着。手掌却是慢慢地摸过每一寸肌肤。不像女性那般柔软，Steve的腰腹全是线条流畅的肌肉，一块块的极其分明，摸上去弹性极佳。

Thor单方面地照顾右侧的乳头让左侧的瘙痒感越发明显，Steve微微挺身将左侧的乳头送到Thor嘴边，漂亮的唇瓣掀起，声音沙哑又带着别样的诱惑，“Thor……”

Thor接下了这无声的邀请，舔上左侧乳头的时候，手掌向下抓住了早已情动的性器从根部向上撸动起来。敏感处被挑逗的感觉让Steve微微睁大了眼，显出几分迷茫，眸中的蓝色轻轻荡漾，泛开阵阵波纹。

“唔。”口中发出一声沉闷的的低吟，铃口被粗糙的手掌反复摩擦，最后一阵酸软，缴枪般射出白浊的液体。不过很快在欲望的刺激下，阴茎又颤动着抬起了头。

Thor的手终于探向隐藏在臀瓣里的密处，干涩的甬道让进入变得困难。Thor四处看了一下下，低头看向怀里的男人，“房间里没有润滑剂？”

“怎么可能……有……”Steve急促地喘息着，听到这句话不免有些尴尬。

“那就只好用那个了。”

顺着Thor的目光看去，Steve看到了桌上昨天Tony拿来的酒。

 

Steve趴在床上，臀部高高地翘起，臀肉在揉捏下显现道道红印，而在中间的后穴正被酒瓶口塞得满满当当。瓶中的酒液摇晃着源源不断地进入，在酒精的熏染下，身体呈现一种漂亮的淡粉色泽。Steve感受着冰凉的酒液滑进肠道，说真的，这感觉不怎么美妙，冷意甚至使他微微颤栗。Thor旋转着酒瓶按压着穴口，甚至推着酒瓶使其进入地更深。Steve的脸紧紧贴在床上，鼻尖闻到床单上淡淡的腥膻味，有点尴尬地涨红了脸。

“Tony以前告诉告吾，这个牌子是上好的酒——虽然吾觉得不怎么样，完全比不上Asgard的。”他突然快速地拔出酒瓶，伴随着“噗嗤”一响，酒液蜿蜒着滴下，溅在洁白的床单上竟宛如落红。

“你有本事当面去和Tony说啊~”不等Steve将抱怨说完，有了酒液的润滑，Thor有点粗鲁地撞进Steve体内，后穴一下子被撑大的感觉让Steve不禁呻吟出声，明亮的声音染上情欲，显得格外动听。

“Steve，Steve，Steve……”Thor不断喊着他的名字，一下下顶到最深处。肠道欢快地张嘴欢迎，继而贪婪地包覆上去。肠液混着酒液飞溅，淫靡至极。

这是一场安静的性事，除了偶尔细小又破碎的呻吟，混合着肉体相撞的啪啪声，接下来就不再有多余的话语。两个人抵死缠绵，仿佛天荒地老。

 

Thor的视线重新回到了那浩瀚璀璨的星空。

天色已经彻底地暗沉下来，天鹅绒的夜幕上镶满了碎钻，各异的色彩在流动着，美轮美奂。

再远点过去就是流光溢彩的彩虹桥。那里，可以前往中庭。

然而那又怎样呢？这已经是很久很久以后了——久到，他曾经的朋友已经被新的英雄取代。他就算到了地球也只能看着一尊尊黑色的墓碑，徒劳地追忆往昔。

Thor突然想起那个意外的夜晚，漫长的时光几乎让他记不清了具体的细节。泛黄的记忆里只剩下温暖的呼吸、纷乱的亲吻，以及胸口蕴藏的那些说不清道不明的情愫。

“Steve……”低喃被急卷的狂风吹散的七零八落。

那一夜终究遥不可及。

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
